A Lovers' Swim
by Eddy13
Summary: Before heading off to college, Kim and Ron make their last day of summer the HOTTEST day of the year.


A Lovers' Swim

It was the last day of the summer before going to college. Kim and Ron were driving through the country in Kim's car.

"Kim, where are we going?" Ron asked.

Kim only giggled and said "You'll see".

Soon they arrived at a small, beautiful pond. Ron was amazed at how clear the water was.

Ron had to ask Kim, "How did you know about this place?".

"I had Wade do a search for secluded areas. This pond is so small, it hardly shows up on maps. Even the tweebs' spy satellite can't see it." replied Kim.

The two stood there is silence before Ron spoke up, "Hard to believe that we're starting to college tomorrow."

"Yeah" responded Kim with a smile. 'We were certainly lucky to be accepted to the same college".

"I can't believe you gave up the chance to go to London to be with me."

"Ron, we've spent most of our lives together. We faced pre-k, kindergarten, elementary, junior high, and high school together. I'm not going to go this extra mile without you."

Ron looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "That means a lot to me, KP. Then he said with a sigh "I just wish we didn't have to leave Middleton". There are so many memories here."

"_Which is why we I brought us here" _thought Kim "_To make our last day in Middleton special"._

Changing the subject, Kim looked out to the pond and said "The pond really is nice."

Ron responded "I know. I only wish that Lake Wannaweep was this clear. Then Gill wouldn't have transformed into a power-mad mutant bent on destroying me."

Kim couldn't help but giggle. "The water is really inviting" she said with a gleam in her eye.

It didn't take long for Ron to figure out what his girlfriend was suggesting.

"KP, I'd love to, but I didn't bring the appropriate attire" he said.

Kim gave him a mischievous smile "And what makes you think I do?"

Ron couldn't believe what his girlfriend was implying they do.

"KP!" he said half shocked, half excited. Part of him wanting to do this, but part of him was worried. "Uh, what if someone sees us?"

"Ron, I just told you. This place is secluded." Kim said before putting a suggestive smile on her face, "Besides, if someone does spot us, it won't bother me".

Ron gulped "Well, what if your dad finds out?".

"Ron, we're high school graduates. We're going to college. It doesn't matter to me if dad learns about this."

Part of Ron was becoming upset due to running out of excuses while part of him was becoming more and more excited. "But Kim..."

Kim had enough of Ron's stalling. "Ron, we've cuddled, snuggled, hugged, and kissed hundreds of times. Don't you think it time for us to leave first base?"

Ron sighed. He knew Kim was determined to this. He finally gave in. "Okay, KP."

As Kim started to prepare herself, Ron covered his eyes. Kim giggled.

"Actually, Ron, I was hoping you'd watch" she said with a sultry voice.

Ron knew he'd see what he'd see eventually, so he open his eyes as Kim went to work. Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kim actually felt comfortable with Ron's eyes on her. More comfortable than ever before actually. In five minutes, Kim was standing in front of a bug-eyed Ron with his mouth hanging open.

"What do you think? Enjoying the view?" Kim asked.

The expression on Ron's face was all the answer she needed.

"Ron, close your mouth, you're drooling."

Hearing Kim's voice snapped Ron out of his blank state.

"Okay, now it's your turn" said Kim.

A bashful look appeared on Ron's face. He had never done anything like this before, even with Kim. He was surprised to see such a calm look on her face.

"Ron, relax. I've seen you without your pants a thousand times. I think it's

time to take it to the next level".

Kim's words made Ron comfortable. He undid his belt and let it drop to the ground. He grabbed his the sides of his pants and pushed down. They wouldn't budge.

Ron grumbled "Figures. The one time these things _won't_ drop".

Kim giggled at the sight of her boyfriend. "Here, let me help you."

Ron nervously let Kim approach him. Kim grabbed one of the legs of Ron's pants, gave a big yank and...pop.

Kim smirked. "_I could get use to doing that"_ she thought.

It took Ron another ten minutes before he was ready. Giving Kim an embarrassing look, he asked "Do you like what you see?"

Kim smiled and said "Very much." She then took his hand and said "Come on."

The two teens ran up to the pond and jumped in with a big splash. Kim was the first to surface.

"Ron, where are you?" she asked when he didn't appear.

Just then something brushed against her leg and popped out of the water. Kim gave a yelp before she realized it was her boyfriend, laughing at the look on her face. She responded by splashing water in his face.

"Don't ever do that again!" she cried.

"Sorry, KP, I just couldn't resist" Ron said, half laughing.

"Right. Well, be careful because I might not resist giving you a kick where it will hurt the most".

Ron winced at the thought when another thought came to him, causing him to smirk. Kim noticed this.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

'Remember how you said that nothing would come between us?" asked Ron.

"Yeah?"

Ron raised up his arms. "Well, you were right."

Kim sighed "You are something else, Ron Stoppable. That must be why I love you so much. Come on, I'll race you to the other side of the pond".

It was no surprise that Kim won the race. Believing Kim to be out of breath at the moment, Ron decide to get even by chasing his girlfriend around the lake. However, he soon learned that she was no where near exhaustion. After being chased for a solid five minutes, Kim decided to let Ron catch her.

"I got to say, I've never had so much fun before" Ron said after grabbing Kim.

"And we're not done yet" said Kim with a sultry look on her face. "How long can you hold your breath?"

"The Rondo can hold his breath for quite a while, KP. Why do ask, are we going under?"

"Not exactly" said Kim, And with that, she pressed her lips to his.

The two teens held their embrace for a solid ten minutes before releasing due to their lungs' demand for oxygen. Afterwards, the duo climbed back onto shore, smiling like never before.

"So, KP, where're the towels?" Ron asked.

Kim gave him a guilty smile and said "I forgot to bring them."

"Well, then how are we suppose to dry off?"

Ron got his answer. In the next instant, Kim pounced on him and the two teens were rolling around on the ground, laughing and giggling like when they were kids. The two teens then stopped rolling and looked into each others eyes.

"_I can't believe how beautiful Kim is" _thought Ron.

"_I can't believe I never noticed how handsome Ron can be" _thought Kim.

With their eyes still locked, Kim and Ron smiled at each other as they brought their lips together. It was in that instant that all the passion they had built up for one another over the years was released, giving them an afternoon they'd never forget.

It was as the sun was setting that Kim and Ron were fully dressed and getting back in Kim's car. As they drove away from the pond, the two teens looked at each other with sly grins.

"That was awesome" said Ron.

"I know" said Kim, "This has to be the best date we ever went on."

Ron gave her a puzzled look. "Even better than the prom?"

Kim thought for a minute and said "Okay, second best date".

Ron sighed. "Well, it was a wonderful time. Too bad we won't be able to do anything like that when we're at college."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that" said Kim with another mischievous grin. "I hear there's a lake close to the college we're attending".

A goofy grin appeared on Ron's face.

"Booyah" he whispered.

The End


End file.
